


Wicked Games

by williewildkat



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Complete, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Sex Games, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Submission, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross gets Lexi right where he wants her......What does Mercer have to say about that?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone in the Prototype verse......Just Lexi......

“Do that again and I will rip your dick off.” 

Cross knew she wouldn’t do it and if she did it could be repaired. That was one of the perks of being the Supreme Hunter: body parts grew back. It would hurt like a bitch and even entertaining the notion made him grimace behind Lexi’s back. 

“It’ll just grow back,” she heard the smugness in his tone. 

“I’ll keep ripping it off over and over and over. So try me Cross and see what happens.”

He huffed at her rejection but wasn’t deflated or defeated. His hands glided down the front of the tight black shirt, penetrating the thin coal barrier with the burning fire of his touch. 

“Funny, you didn’t say no to me last time.”

“And that is the last time that will happen. You have 10 seconds to remove your hands from my chest.”

He felt her shoulders and neck become pensive and carried on with slowly kneading the supple mounds. Lexi felt her anger rising and in an instant was on her feet. The loud bang of chair she had been occupying was enough to echo through the main room and hallway of the safehouse. Her eyes burned with fury causing Cross to take a step backwards. 

“You don’t listen do you?! What part of ‘do that again and I will rip off your dick’ did you not get?”

“You haven’t done it,” Cross added an arrogant smirk. “Besides…..”

He grew emboldened and took two steps back the other way. Lexi willed the tendrils from her back, showing she meant business. Both coiled around his wrists squeezing the circulation from his palms and fingers. The tension increased as they fell rigid, preventing him from approaching any closer. The tiny curl in the corner of her lip didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I’m going to warn you one last time: Back.The.Fuck.Off.” 

The heat simmered from her skin which ignited the sparks of desire that had been embers moments before. Still, he knew to tread carefully around her. She was unpredictable sometimes but that was part of her allure, what attracted him to her back in the beginning. Those sultry lips gathered together in a menacing scowl but Cross quietly chuckled at her display. 

“You do realize I can take you down.”

“Try me Cross and see what happens.” The icy blue silver sharpened, challenging Cross to tempt fate. He held his ground, refusing to budge or resist when a third tentacle slipped under his chin, lightly caressing it, earning a light sight from Cross’s partially parted lips. 

“You know exactly what’s going to happen here Lexi.” 

Seconds passed turning into minutes. Tension swirled about them, choking the air with a heavy uneasy sensation. The slender spirals of midnight deepened their hold but only slightly. The thin smirk lengthened across his mouth as he licked his lips. 

“You’re right,” she sighted then lightened up and summoned the trio of coils back, releasing Cross from their warm rubbery embrace. She sauntered across the solid planks, feeling his eyes undressing her with each step taken. Her hips were swaying, luring him in with those slow deliberate shifts. His heart was hammering inside its bony cage, only increasing when her hand came to rest against the black military uniform. He peered down, following the slender fingers as they clicked the strap buckles. Her fingers brushed dangerously close to the hardening bulge in his pants, causing his solid frame to shudder. The subtle pressure of the pelvic clips lifted with several more light clicks. This time her hand glided down, caressing the unmistakable swell.

Lexi cast a tiny but victorious grin as his hips started to gyrate under the will of her touch. The pressure increased to a delicious grip which drew out the feral growl from his lips. The Runner clasped her hand around the back of his neck, crushing their mouths and pinning their bodies together. She growled with a possessive rumble as her tongue pried his mouth apart, dominating the Hunter. Teeth scraped and tongues battled as Cross fisted the black shirt away from the waistband of her pants, exposing the hot but scar riddled torso beneath. 

His right eye wandered to the couch a few feet away, knowing what he wanted. The virus simmered beneath her skin, exciting every cell with a spark of lust and arousal. 

Lexi had noticed her stamina and sexual prowess amplified since being infected but then again she had not heard a single complaint from either the virus or Hunter in this matter. 

“Couch,” he pulled back long enough to form the word then devoured the red swollen lips with a renewed hunger. Lexi felt the powerful hands tugging the zipper and brass button of her pants open letting the chilled air danced across warm sensitive skin. Boots were kicked away, belts unfastened then carelessly tossed aside, hitting a furnishing or clattering to the floor. 

They stumbled over one another in an effort to reach the oversized sofa against the back wall of the main room. It had become his favorite place to fuck her as Mercer had walked in on them on more than one occasion. It was like a competition between the two but Lexi reveled in being the center of their friendly rivalry, basking in the attention each showered upon her. 

Lexi was pulled away from times past with the thick wetness of her lover’s tongue probing the sticky folds between her legs with short experimental laps. Her fingers carded the dark slicked back strands, encouraging him on, silently begging for more with a small jerk of her hips. Cross clenched his hands at the juts of her hips, looking up with a warning glare. 

But Cross would never deny her. 

The sex smeared lips pressed and mouthed the swollen folds, hearing the quiet whines and moans coming from above. Lexi felt her knees begin to shake but the steady hands of her lover kept her from collapsing. The lashing of his tongue deepened and increased, lathering the thick strong muscle with the sweet elixir.   
The demanding pressure of her other hand joined the first, fisting thick tufts of the rich dark strands. The quiet hiss fell upon her ears, encouraging her on. Cross growled but didn’t pull back, instead firmly nipping the protruding bud of blood swelled flesh.

“Bastard,” she spat but harbored no meaning behind it. Cross bit harder coaxing her for more, knowing Lexi could handle the pain. His steely eyes averted upward, taking pleasure in watching the self control draining from the slender arms, legs, torso, and hips. It was a sense of self gratification and pride knowing only he and Mercer could have this explosive effect on her. 

The silk curtain of auburn whipped around, partially covering the blissful expression that was splashed across the sultry lips and partially lidded eyes. 

“F-fuck me,” she whimpered. “Please…..”

Cross was slow to respond, instead desiring to indulge her with more of this delicious torment. The pressure increased upon her clit, forcing a scream to cut through the air, rewarding the Hunter with a surge of the honey he had become hopelessly addicted to. The sharp jerking against his skull alleviated as the slender digits trembled; slowly and seductively carding through his hair. Calloused fingers turned to taffeta with each stroke across the inner parts of her thighs, ravishing the overly receptive skin with surge upon surge of wanton need. His cock ached and wept with droplets of pre come, begging for attention but watching her body gyrate and quiver was too damned beautiful to miss. 

The slick swollen lips withdrew in a teasing manner, but didn’t stray far. A few random soft kisses to the sticky inner thighs fulfilled his hunger but now he craved something greater. 

“Get on your knees,” his voice was husky saturated with lust. Lexi couldn’t speak but comprehended what he demanded. Her knees buckled once they collided with the edge of the couch, hurling her forward with ass offered up for the Hunter. 

“Such a good little slut,” he whispered in her ear. Her head dropped between her shoulders, a sign of submission. But it was part of their game.

Cross dug his fingers in her skin, pushing against the juts of her hips as he slowly took the young Runner. The tightness embraced his rigid member, wrapping around him like a velvet blanket forcing him to will the urge to come back into the depths. He wanted to fuck her hard and raw until she was in tears and begging him for more. 

Lexi curled her fingers around the edge of the couch, sensing the slow rhythmic thrusts speeding up. The sound of skin slapping violently against skin bounced off the walls, music to both their ears. 

“Ah….” She felt his hands biting harder into her hips drawing out 10 perfect crescents. The fleshy head of his engorged erection stabbed the small but rewarding spot, blurring her sight and pebbling her skin with each dominating slam of his hips. 

“That’s it.” The tip of his tongue swept around the outer shell of her ear. “Don’t hold back. I wanna hear you scream.”

His hand slipped under her chin, pulling her up to his ravenous mouth. He consumed the ruby red lips, spreading her sex all over the slender strong tongue. Their mouths waged war, battling the other in a slash of teeth tongue and lip. With her mind distracted, Cross snaked a hand along the firm rippling torso, feeling the heat burning hotter the lower it slipped. Lexi jerked back, letting out a short cry at the new sensation. 

“D-Damn you,” she reached in biting his lip. Cross simply laughed and manipulated the pliable flesh, lulling her closer to the edge. 

“You don’t mean it.” The pace quickened even faster. 

“N-no…. “

“That’s it,” he cooed softly. “Give in…..”

The walls wrenched even further around him, milking his cock towards his own end. Lexi flung her head back as the walls crashed down and the sweet sweet fluttering cascaded across her body. Cross only grinned and fucked her harder, stabbing the tender jewel with greater force. 

“CROSS!” The Runner cracked the metal frame under the worn fabric. The gentleness had morphed into a violent rush, crippling muscle and skin. Lexi’s head flung back and back bowed inward; a fucking beautiful sight to the Hunter. The planes of muscle wavered in her back and triceps as the orgasm raged throughout her entire body.

“YES!” Cross’s hand fisted the wild auburn locks, gripping them viciously. Another short shriek escaped his lover’s lips but it was one of pleasure despite the ripping at her skull. The tension coiling in his lower body was growing harder to ignore. Just a few more sweet thrusts…..

“Lexi….” He grunted against her neck and succumbed. The thick waves flooded the tight channel, marking the Runner as his. “Fuck….” The Hunter muttered. His arms were secure around her waist, keeping her still but remaining buried deep inside. This was some of the hottest hardest sex he had experienced. Lexi was panting hard, struggling to control her pulse. Her body started trembling as mind and body started to withdraw from the incredible high that clouded her being. Tears started to well and stream down her face, staining the couch with perfect circles. 

He could feel her shaking and sniffling beneath him. Cross pried the Runner from the couch and carefully maneuvered her around until she was perched on his lap, facing him. 

“Sorry,” she wiped her eyes dry. 

“Don’t be.”

“Were you trying to impale me?” 

The Hunter snickered as he leaned back into the cushion. “No….Just wanted to fuck you hard and raw until you screamed my name.”

“Bastard,” Lexi playfully smacked his shoulder and started to swing a leg over but the Hunter was faster. 

“Who said you were going anywhere?” The dirty grin split his lips and hands clamped down against her waist with a few bounces on his lap for added emphasis. Lexi got within an inch of his face and traced the outer edge of his lips with the very tip of her tongue. Cross attempted to capture the wayward muscle but she was quicker.

“Bedroom,” Lexi added a wicked grin of her own. “But maybe a shower…..” Her grin morphed into a faux pout.

“Absolutely,” Cross grappled his powerful hands around the taut globes of her ass while lifting them both off the couch. Their mouths crushed against one another, shifting into a deep rhythmic dance.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cross peered down with partially open eyes, watching the flush silk lips sweep over his rigid member. The deep rumble rattled in his chest when the attentive stroking graced the pulsing vein that raced along the underside of the throbbing member.

Jesus she was beautiful on her knees, sucking, licking, and carefully raking her teeth along the eager flesh. No wonder Mercer loved it……

“Christ…..” he tilted his head back but keeping his thick fingers entwined in the wet mop of auburn. His hips swayed in sync with her mouth while his mind replayed their latest interlude. This was what it was like……Being human and experiencing such wonderful sensations and unspoken pleasures. They took these simplistic ideas for granted every single fucking day, expecting the next day to arrive and allow for those same tendencies like the air they breathe. Cross treasured each tryst as though they wouldn’t live to see the next day. 

Lexi’s fingers curled into the tense layer of muscle and skin, gently kneading the taut flesh. Her thumbs glided up the burning slick surface, turning wrists inward enough to massage the inner thighs.

It was the beginning. 

Cross’s hands twisted deeper in her hair but Lexi didn’t protest or even elicit so much as a whimper of protest. Lexi thrust her mouth further until her lips kissed the base, engulfing him in the hot recesses of her mouth. The gentle humming tingled the receptive layer of skin and nerves, causing the Hunter’s toes to curl and fingers to dig deeper into her scalp. She could feel he was distracted enough and made her move. 

The single digit climbed along the inner thigh, tickling the Hunter as its tip brushed around the tight puckered ring. Cross shuddered at the foreign intrusion but didn’t act to stop it. He wanted to experience it all, even if it was something humans considered taboo; he needed it, craved it, hungered for it; desired it. He wanted it from her; Cross wanted all of her. 

“Do it,” the Hunter demanded with a hard buck of his hips. Lexi smirked but didn’t cease that delicious sweep of her tongue and mouth. She teased and explored around the clenching muscle, getting him to relax and become comfortable before committing to penetration. 

“Ngh,” he felt the foreign sensation burning brighter and harder the further she pushed. Pain soon ebbed and turned into pleasure as the invasive digit crooked and teased against the walls. Cross was losing control, snapping harder and faster as Lexi inserted a second finger. She could taste the droplets of precome sprinkling over her tongue; a sweet blend of musk and earth. Her eyes swept up, watching the unabated bliss come over Cross. The Hunter was letting go, allowing the hard cold exterior to melt away, showing the vulnerable side that she suspected was hidden. With a faint smile, Lexi willed her fingers to withering tendrils that brushed and caressed Cross’s prostate. 

Cross whimpered as the pressure increased on his balls, the first hint of his looming orgasm. He tilted his head, watching his solid length disappear between those sultry lips. He felt the tip of her tongue darting between the weeping slit, knowing this simple act drove him mad with want. Jesus she was beautiful. 

Lexi could feel his eyes staring down and sucked harder still. Her lips wrapped around the fleshy head, softly suckling on the deep pink point. She sensed him relaxing but wantonly thrusting his hips like a whore. The Hunter was putty in her hands. 

“ALEXANDRA!” 

The sharp cry flooded the room as the soft kneading fingers gently massaged and caressed him. The stimulation was overwhelming, turning harder and harder to control his will. His balls ached with the hammering pressure; the need for release becoming a choir of a thousand voices screaming in his ears. 

Lexi hummed harder, her mouth pulling harder and deeper against the twitching cock, coaxing the first spurts which turned into a torrent that flooded her mouth, coating her tongue with the musky thickness. His hand was palming the back of her head, keeping it still for the violent eruption. 

Cross erratically thrusted his hips as his body fell into the grips of euphoria. His body and mind were detached from one another, each lost in its own fog. Damn that mouth……That sweet, talented, wet mouth…..

Lexi obediently took everything he gave, sighing lightly at the pleasure she bestowed. Her Hunter was gasping above her, gulping for air as his heart rattled. His legs were trembling losing balance from the loss of direction. She leapt up, letting the softening member create a quiet plop when it left her lips. He was shaking all over, unable to support himself as his energy was depleted from the powerful orgasm. Tiny whimpers greeted her ears to which she flashed that wicked grin. He was a beautiful mess; her beautiful mess. 

“Jesus…Lexi…..” 

His rough hands curled around her hips, closing the space between their bodies. The water cascaded over the pair, growing cold but going ignored.   
“Glad I could be of assistance,” she purred. The tip of her index finger circled around the Hunter’s slightly parted lips. Cross dropped his chin down hoping to capture that renegade tip between his teeth. 

“I don’t think so,” her wrist snapped back. “You know what I’m thinking?”

“Me fucking you here?” His eyes lit up with hope. 

“No,” Lexi bit her bottom lip while shaking her head. “I think you and I should…..”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Cross couldn’t complain; not really. 

Her peered down at the slender form encased in the solid cocoon of his body. Their damp naked skin creating a comforting friction that blocked out the chill in the room. Sometimes a small reprieve was good. Gazing at the battle scarred torso and back triggered a few of the memories the human Cross held; permanent trails attained in battle serving as badges of honor. The dark strands of chocolate clung to her shoulders and neck with a few tickling his chest. The Hunter continued to comprehend and acclimate to the concept of human emotion and behavior. He was thankful for the memories of Cross to which he fell back on, focusing on the thoughts revolving around the Runner. Perhaps he should be grateful Mercer spared him certain death for after all they were cut from the same cloth or rather same viral cloth.

His eyes followed the lone finger lightly toying with the raised angry mountains of skin that scarred the taut chest and bars across his torso. He remembered she did that the first time, back at Red Crown before they deployed on that fateful mission into the Red Zone.

He owed Mercer a lot but he wouldn’t let the virus in on that sentiment.

Alexandra made him feel human.   
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later, Cross groaned and stirred as the firm pressure rippled across his cock. Prying his eyes open, the solid rings of steel were greeted with a stunning surprise. The delightful smile crossed his lips at the sight of Runner’s head steadily bobbing up and down. 

“Someone’s eager,” he shifted on his back but the deep sucking and licking continued despite it. Lexi responded by deep throating the rigid prick, brushing her nose and lips against the stiff bed of curls at the base. She deeply in haled the invisible ribbons of sex, him, and the virus that shimmered under his skin. His hand curled across the back of her head, tangling the thick fingers with silk strands of chocolate.

Each lick and scrape turned aggressive and dominant, igniting the rivers of crimson and blue running through his body. A few sharp bucks upward encouraged Lexi for more. The wet heat sent shivers down his spine making his entire body shudder with excitement. He shut his eyes and arched his back, the fleshy tip striking the back of her throat. 

But as fast as it had appeared, the sweet heat was gone. The chill in the air made his eyes shoot open, discovering the Runner now hovering over his lower body with hand slipping down and curling around the weeping erection. The cum slick folds parted around the swollen tip as she lowered herself down in a slow tormenting manner. When Lexi wanted something she took it and the Hunter was what she wanted.   
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Mercer slipped through the front door, instantly his senses were slapped with the microscopic trails flittering from the back room. His teeth bared and ground against one another while his fists tightened into a set of angry fists. 

_How could they do this to him?!_

The virus stalked down the hallway, keeping the soles of his boots silent the entire way.

He froze in the doorway, watching the Runner’s back bow inward and head tilt back. The smell of her sex flooded the room as the impressive orgasm swept throughout her body. 

Cross opened his eyes to see the virus sulking in the doorway. The crooked smirk graced the partially chapped lips as they remained silent to the arrival. An eyebrow arched up as though to say what was he waiting for? 

Mercer cast that wickedly sexy smile, revealing the immaculate rows of pearl. The boots dropped with a quiet thud but Lexi remained oblivious. The black jacket was unceremoniously dropped to the floor followed by the tan hoodie that masked the unruly dark locks. The Hunter’s grin widened with each sharp buck of his hips, prolonging the Runner’s sexual high. The quiet whimpers increased the strain in Mercer’s jeans, which were quickly discarded without second thought. The white button up shirt was last to go, forced to flutter to the ground like a leaf in fall. 

He licked his lips as the icy rings of steel watched the pair writhing on the bed. His cock twitched eagerly as he padded to the edge of the bed and positioned himself behind his Runner. 

“Did you think you could have fun without me? I’m hurt.” The husky voice growled in her ear. 

Lexi froze mid thrust but Cross pulled her back down. Her heart hammered at the voice of her other lover. Cross just snickered and shamelessly fondled her breasts. 

“S-sorry,” she squeaked and tried to move but Mercer had willed a few tentacles to coil around her mid section, keeping her pinned between the two. The virus chuckled lightly and kissed the spot behind her ear that always made her shiver. 

“I suppose you could make it up to me.”

His lips met the sensitive area again. 

“Whatever you want,” Lexi melted in his arms, feeling her arousal intensify as she parted her knees wider and looked over her shoulder at Alex. Mercer cast a brief glance at Cross who nodded and bent the Runner over at her hips. The slender tendril slipped along the protruding knots of her spine, searching out the tight ring. Lips latched onto to skin and spine as the head carefully pushing through the resistive barrier, distracting Lexi from the pain. She let out a sharp cry at the intrusive pressure that stretched her body out in such ridiculous ways. 

“Shhh,” Mercer softly cooed and ran an open palm up and down the planes of her back. “Relax Lexi; we’ve done this before.”

They had done this before; many times before though the initial burning was always the worst. Cross started rocking their hips together, massaging the gathering of nerves and flesh buried deep inside. The stinging soon melted into pleasure as Mercer sensed the resistance waning. Damn she loosened nicely but was deliciously tight once inside.   
“God…..” she panted and angled her hips for both. 

“Mmm….god’s not here but we are,” the virus positioned the slick head at stretched entrance and slowly pushed in, fighting the urge to ram all the way in. The need to fuck her raw was overpowering but Alex wanted to take this slow as it was more about her enjoyment as it was theirs. Their thrusts were erratic at first but soon both virus and Hunter found their rhythm and carried on in their sensual dance. Alex pressed his bare chest flush to Lexi’s back, hungry for more of her sweat slick flesh pushed against him as the sweet sounds of skin slapping against skin saturated the air. The friction and grinding amplified as Mercer felt the wet hot walls start to gradually clench around him. 

“That’s it…..” Mercer pounded harder against her; his hands clamped around her bouncing breasts, roughly fondling the firm mounds. “Cum for both of us.”

Lexi couldn’t speak only moan in response. The filthy things he and Cross were whispering were enough to push her over the edge. Jesus she felt like a dirty whore with both the virus and Hunter fucking her but she was their whore. The Hunter and virus filled her completely, pulsing strongly against the sensitive walls. Her body was hurled further into the abyss when a set of fingers started manipulating her protruding clit and folds. 

“What’s that?” Cross leered. “You want us to move faster?” 

“Y-yes…..” Lexi’s tongue fumbled with the words. The pressure continued building in her lower body as she neared her second orgasm. It was beginning to turn painful, teetering on the brink. The Runner’s body screamed for release. So close…..

“Can’t hold…..” Cross hissed through his teeth but continued ramming between the Runner’s legs. 

“I want you both,” Lexi panted hard between words. Silken walls stroked the solid prick as Lexi thrashed wildly between the virus and Hunter. Alex dug his nails into her sides, keeping up with the erratic movements as she lost control of her body. The double stimulation was overwhelming, causing Lexi to shudder and tremble; her vision blurred and cleared then blurred again as the Hunter growled and fucked her faster still. Cross arched his back and hips burying himself to the hilt and felt himself finally let go. The hot thick seed shot inside, dribbling out onto her inner thighs and the base of his cock, coating the tops of his thighs with a thin sticky layer. 

Mercer felt the hot channel aggressively milking him, drawing the building orgasm from his body. The sudden cutting of teeth into her shoulder caused Lexi to gasp and buck forward then down on top of the fatigued Cross. His lips pressed against her forehead while Mercer continued riding out the decreasing waves of climax. He came hard and fast, erupting into the narrow velvet cavern. Mercer reveled in marking the Runner like this; only he and Cross could touch her like that. 

“Beautiful,” Cross titled her chin upward. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as euphoria waned. “Simply beautiful.”

His thumbs swept the liquid crystals away before tenderly stroking the burning patches of skin. Mercer was breathing hard but grinning as he saw their Runner sprawled out between their bodies. The virus was already mending injured cells from this latest encounter. 

“I love this,” Lexi smiled lazily against Cross’s chest. Before Cross and Mercer came sprinting into her life no one had given her this much attention. Though they fucked her hard and viciously, Cross or the Hunter and Mercer were rather protective of her despite the fact Lexi could handle her own. 

Alex lifted off of the sweaty heated wall of muscle that was Cross’s chest and alongside him on the bed. Lexi rolled on her back with Mercer and Cross stretched out on their sides. Mercer was first to lean in, capturing Lexi’s waiting mouth. His tongue slowly circled around hers, with a quiet sigh escaping between their mouths. If it was one part the virus craved most, it was that small sinful mouth. Her hands were raking up and down the solid bars of muscle, feeling them flutter against her caresses. The virus also loved those hands. God did he ever…..

Cross swept his fingers over her naked breasts, mindlessly massaging the erect buds as he watched the infected ones. The way her hands stroked his flesh went straight to his cock, lifting it off the cum coated skin. He wasn’t the only one affected by this display. 

Lexi pulled back but not before Mercer claimed another kiss. She smiled against his mouth then turned to Cross who wore a content sated expression. He was rougher but not like earlier. Her mouth vanished into his but she didn’t stop. The Hunter couldn’t get enough of that mouth; the sweet but skilled set of lips tongue and teeth that wielded power over him. He was feeling the blood rushing back to his cock, hardening it at the wonderful thought dancing in his head. 

“Get on your knees,” Mercer’s voice rumbled like a storm. “Suck him as I fuck you.”

She withdrew from his mouth and gravitated towards his thickening prick. Mercer propped her up on her hands and knees, licking his lips at the wanton sight before him. Lexi swallowed Cross whole, racing her tongue along the pulsing vein. It always drove him mad. Alex nudged her legs wider apart exposing the tender folds which were smeared with their cum. 

Lexi groaned but continued ravishing Cross with her mouth. The Hunter’s hips undulated slowly and deeply as Mercer thrust in until he was buried to the hilt. The thick coating glided around him as the wasted no time pumping his hips violently against hers. He swore she was tighter despite being ravaged by Cross just minutes before. But Mercer didn’t protest and pummeled harder still. Lexi’s mouth jerked the Hunter’s cock with short hard yanks earning her a deep seated pleasurable rumble vibrating from the depths of his chest. He could feel the coiling intensifying, being ignited like a wildfire in summer. 

His calloused fingers tangled in her tousled locks, wanting to feel every bit of that sweet warmth surrounding his rigid flesh. The tip of her tongue danced around the head, racing over the weeping slit to briefly penetrate then withdraw sending shivers up and down his spine. 

“More,” he pleaded like a whimpering child. 

Mercer leaned over further, licking the outer rim of her ear as his voice turned raspy and demanding. 

“Give him what he wants Alexandra.”

She moaned whorishly, gliding her tongue around the base of the Hunter’s cock like a good little Runner. The virus arched his back and slammed his body violently against her, hearing the tiny cracks and pops in her hips that pathetic human ears wouldn’t detect. His body was embraced in a blanket of searing heat, filling his ears with the deafening roar of blood as the powerful purge erupted from his lower body. Viscous ropes coated their thighs creating a spongy smacking sound which was contorted with the guttural groans coming from behind. 

Cross felt his end coming and fisted the sheet on either side of his head and surrendered to the euphoria that seeped into his pores. The impressive wall of muscle and skin melted into a writhing mess bringing a grin to Mercer’s lips. The powerful Supreme Hunter, the thing that could kill him and Lexi with one swipe, had been brought down with one of the human body’s simplest components. How ironic indeed. 

Lexi hollowed her cheeks, refusing to let a single drop escape the tight seal her mouth created around him. His taste was exotic and alluring; a sweet ambrosia that tingled her senses. 

“Mmmmmm,” she sighed happily and swallowed the last bit of his depleted form. Cross propped his upper body upon his elbows, wanting to see her finish him off with that slow methodic sweep of her tongue. Mercer slowly pulled out and stretched on his side, not wanting to miss this little show. 

Her head dipped down then dragged along the softening member, letting her lips softly smack off him. The very tip darted down the top then swirled around using nothing but her tongue to maneuver and move him. The tender but swift gliding movements carried any traces away, leaving the reddish surface behind. She could hear his heart rattling against its bony confines, shaking bone and cartilage. 

“Damn,” Mercer muttered under his breath. “You are just amazing.”

Lexi smiled with confidence as she shifted her well fucked body between them. Her hands resumed their place under and around their waists; a sign of possession to which neither virus nor Hunter denied. Mercer draped himself along one side as Cross mirrored his movement. Lexi was content but drowsy. Before sleep could claim her she gave each of her lovers a chaste kiss upon the lips.

“Cross,” the Hunter shifted his eyes to the virus. “Next time it’s my turn.”

“I won’t argue with that Mercer.” 

“Will you two be quiet?” Lexi argued irritably with a small smack of her hands on each for added measure. “And go to sleep.”

Mercer snorted lightly at her demand but complied and closed his eyes letting his hearing latch onto the steady drumming of her heart.   
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The virus was singing with elation within the cellular confines, pleased in the hosts it inhabited. The strong beautiful canvases that permitted it to create and flourish were gifted with unimaginable power; a way of demonstrating its gratitude in being liberated. For now it would regenerate and regroup but tomorrow was another day.


End file.
